Nuclear bombing of Midway Atoll
The Nuclear bombing of Midway Atoll occurred when the Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic detonated a nuclear weapon on a battleship located at the center of Midway Atoll. The resulting casualties have been estimated to be between 90,000-200,000 on the Midwayan side and 50,000-100,000 on the MSFSR's side. Details The MSFSR had previously threatened to use on the Union of Midway if they didn't unconditionally surrender. The Union of Midway tightened air defenses in response. On May 14th, a single MSFSR battleship was detected at the center of a lake located in Midway Atoll, where the main islands of the Union of Midway and MSFSR are located. The Union of Midway thought it was a suicide mission and sent 5 destroyers to intercept it. However, as soon as the Midwayan destroyers engaged the MSFSR battleship it became apparent that it was a suicide mission, but not of the nature that the Union of Midway expected it. The battleship detonated a Uranium bomb that it had on board, resulting in the destruction of much of Midway atoll, and an unprecedented amount of civilian casualties. Reaction in the Union of Midway Within the Union of Midway many people in the unaffected areas have gathered in protest, and much are calling for an invasion of the MSFSR and the capture of David Bullock, premier of the MSFSR. A large amount of men immediately applied to join the military, hoping to take part in an invasion. The government of the Union of Midway has condemned the nuclear attacks. Reaction in the MSFSR The government of the MSFSR has demanded that the Union of Midway surrender unconditionally, or face more nuclear bombings. However within the MSFSR, news of the event remains censored. International Reaction Prussian Empire The Chief of General Staff of the Prussian Empire, Alfred von Schliefen, issued a statement condemning the bombing, and called for the MSFSR's immediate resignation of observer status from the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact. He also stated that he would send over 100,000 troops to invade the MSFSR and begin a continual bombardment of the MSFSR. This news was rejoiced by many Midwayans. The Republic of Bekolan The President of the Republic of Bekolan, issued a televised statement condemning the Bombing and the MSFSR. He said "This bombing shows that the MSFSR have no regard for human rights or the people of Midway. We will send over 18,000 troops to help the Union of Midway restore peace to their nation. " Soviet Union Kingdom President Brandon Petrov of the Soviet Union Kingdom, issued a televised statement condemning the Bombing and the MSFSR and hopes and prayers go out to the victims and there family in the attack and warned there will be a response to the bombing and bring who responsible to justice President Brandon Petrov of the Soviet Union Kingdom has also stated he will be sending military troops of 10,000 to keep order until hope is restored and food and water aid will be on its way shortly. United States of JBR The President of the United States of JBR, Justin Vuong, as well as other prominent figures deeply condemned the bombing. A benefit concert was arranged by several JBRican celebrities and collected in as much as $3 million. The JBRican government promised more aggression to MSFSR and to "liberate the oppressed citizens of the vile nation known as the Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic". The United States of JBR swore to continue supporting the Union of Midway and to serve its best interests. Later on, President Vuong released a longer speech that reminded Midwayans from both sides that they were not alone. Pacific Empire Emperor Frank Jaegar issued a statement condemning Daniel Bullock for the MSFSR's nuclear attack. The emperor also stated that he is willing to let Midwayan citizens enter the Pacific Empire to take refuge from the escalating violence. He also stated the deployment of troops for the invasion of the MSFSR and to distribute humanitarian aid. Deltoran Republic The Government of the Deltoran Republic, including the President Laura Nifestri, condemned the nuclear bombing of Midway. A total of 300,000 men joined the military following the attack. These men were sent to South America and Midway to aid in the war. The recived donations amounting 2.8 million USD. General Gregor Hammelson promised continued support of the Union. Category:Second Midwayan Civil War Category:Battles